


Clash

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, Grumpy Cas, M/M, Mechanic!Cas, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Dean, Rimming, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Your typical mechanic au, only reversed.When Dean's car starts making weird noises, Sam forces him to take it into the shop to have it looked at, but the mechanic working on turns out to be more of a problem than the car.





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as per usual. I edited half of this when I was drunk and the other half first thing this morning, so sorry for any errors.
> 
> **EDIT: So I went to post this to tumblr and realizes I never ran a fucking spell check on this? Because I'm a moron. Sorry I posted this looking like a 3-year-old wrote it. Changes have been made, and hopefully it's a lot more coherent. This is why I should never trust myself to edit.**

Dean's never needed to know anything about his car; it gets him where he needs to go and when it doesn't he takes it into the shop. Sure, recently, it's started making weird noises but he's been driving it anyway because it's still working fine it just sounds kinda funny. 

He manages to hold out for a month before Sam calls him out on it and tells him to do something about it. Dean's driving him home one day and as soon as he starts the car, Sam frowns at him, but he doesn't speak until they speed up a little and the clanking sound gets worse. 

"Do you not hear that?" Sam asks, sounding more than a little concerned. 

"Oh yeah, it's been doing that for like, a month. I dunno."

"And you didn't think maybe you should take it in and get someone to look at it?"

"It'll be fine," Dean shrugs, "it always it."

"Uh dude, no. That's not good, we're taking the car in." 

Dean wants to tell him that there's no point, that it'll just stop on his own like it always does, but by the time he opens his mouth, Sam is already on the phone with the garage, booking him in for the following morning. Dean groans because he was looking forward to doing nothing on his day off, but Sam insists and by the time they get to his place, Dean's relented and agreed to take the car in.

\- - - -

The next morning, Dean finds himself sitting in the waiting room of the auto shop, slouched in a lumpy chair with a three-month-old car magazine he wouldn't have cared about when it was new. He's been waiting forty-five minutes when the girl who booked him in comes into the room looking for him.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" she asks, and Dean gives her a look, nodding slowly. 

"Yeah," he says slowly, expecting the worst. 

"Mechanic wants to see you."

"Alright," he pushes himself up from the chair and follows her out of the room and out into the shop. Honestly, he was expecting so much worse; talking to the mechanic is nothing compared to finding out his car is trashed - presumably if that was the case anyone could tell him that and he wouldn't be dragged out into the shop. 

He saunters after her, fully prepared to have some grease covered teenager explain to him how to keep up with the car and whatnot. He has no intentions of doing so, but he'll hear the kid out and nod and agree and in a few months when Sam forces him back here, they'll do the same thing all over again. 

Dean stops short when he spots the guy leaning over his car because yeah, the mechanic is covered in great, but he's nowhere near a teenager and Dean's heart skips a beat as the guy's arm flexes where he's leaning against the Impala. He's tanned under the black smudges and there's sweat beading on his shoulders - a side effect of the shop being roughly a million degrees, Dean assumes - and Dean's never been so turned on by overalls and a mostly-white tanktop in his life. He's prepared to turn on the charm and he flashes a grin at the guy as he turns to face him. 

Fuck, if anything, he's even hotter face-to-face and there's something about his eyes that draws Dean in and leaves him mindless. The mechanic quirks an eyebrow at Dean, and if he wasn't so damn entranced, he'd notice that the girl from the desk looks vaguely terrified and makes herself scarce as quickly as possible. Dean opens his mouth to introduce himself, but he's abruptly cut off.

"Is this your car?" he grumbles, and man what a voice. God, the thoughts that voice invokes are pure filth and Dean can barely bring himself to nod his assention because he's so caught up imagining the sounds this guy would make with Dean's mouth wrapped around his dick. He doesn't have long to think about it though, because before he can realize exactly what he's considering, the mechanic is stepping up into his space and launching into a tirade, berating Dean for each and every thing that's wrong with the car. Apparently, everything. 

Dean would stop him, he's not one to be publicly shamed about, well, anything and the rest of the guys have stopped working to watch, but he's too stunned and turned on to move. And who can blame him, the guy is fucking gorgeous? 

When his upstairs brain finally catches up with what's going on though, Dean's initial reaction is to defend himself, and he does. 

"Dude, it's a fucking car."

"And why would you even have a car like this if all you're going do is let it fall to shit?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I inherited it from my dad. It gets me from point A to point B."

"You don't deserve a car like this," the guy sneers and up until this point Dean has been okay - he doesn't really care that much about the car because it's just a car - but now the guy is attacking him directly for no other reason than Dean doesn't care enough about his own possessions. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"You don't take care of it, you don't give a shit, why should you have it-" Dean steps forward into his space the guy doesn't back down and they're barely an inch apart now. Dean can feel the guy's breath on his face and he realizes he went too far, but now he's stuck here, glaring at him, and he honestly can't tell if he wants to punch the guy or kiss him. Logically, he knows the latter is only because he's an idiot who gets turned on when someone yells at him - apparently - but the idea is still there, and he's toying with acting on it when one of the other guys in the shop comes over and splits them up. 

"C'mon Cas, don't be a dick. Leave 'im alone."

Dean just scoffs and turns away, pretending that he's upset about the situation in general, but mostly he just wishes he'd kissed him when he had the chance because he's an idiot and likes making terrible decisions. 

As the other mechanic leads him back out of the shop he feels a little like a kid being taken to the principal's office, and he goes back to sit in his seat again and wait for Cas to be finished with his car. 

While he waits, he thinks about Cas' lips and the low rumble of his voice, rough in his ears. He ignores the way his whole body heats up at the mere thought of it and delves deeper into his fantasy; Cas is hot as fuck, and as long as he manages to keep his dick under control, no one could possibly know what Dean's thinking. 

He doesn't know how long it is before Cas comes back, but thankfully Dean's brain has drifted off to other topics and he's not thinking about fucking the guy when he does. Cas is wiping his hands on a rag, staring firmly at the floor and Dean gets the impression he didn't come out here to talk to him willingly. For a minute, Dean forgets that Cas is a huge fucking dick because when he finally manages to meet his eyes, despite being stony and displeased, they're completely captivating. 

"Your car's done," he rumbles and it's all Dean can do to keep from pulling him into his lap right then and there, grease and all. He considers the fact that maybe wanting to fuck someone who yells at you in public is probably not his best option out there, but then Cas lifts both eyebrows questioningly and any doubt about him goes right back out the window. Cas is beautiful, plain and simple, and Dean would drop everything to hop into bed with him.

"I'm sorry," Cas adds, "for what I said to you back there," but he sounds so bitter and shitty about it that Dean barely believes it. Probably under the direction of whoever sent him out here in the first place. 

"All good," Dean shrugs. He doesn't want to start another argument and he kind of just wants to get out of her and back home where he can jerk off and fully play out the fantasies that have been circling in his mind. 

This time, when Cas explains the problems with the car, he's more civil about it and he explains to Dean what's wrong in a way he can actually understand. Dean listens patiently as Cas explains how to prevent the problems in the future, but he stops Cas immediately when he starts talking about changing the oil. 

"I'm not gonna do that, I'll just bring it in here."

Cas sighs, "if you're not going to bother learning a damn thing, you should come in regularly and we'll make sure you're not going to kill yourself and wreck the car."

"I'm not gonna kill myself by not changing the oil," Dean huffs. Cas scowls at him and he relents. "How often?"

"I'm gonna schedule you for the first of every month for the next three months. If you can't make it in, call in advance so we can reschedule."

Dean offers up his information when asked for it, and Cas sets up an account for him with the shop and gives Dean a card with the date and time of his next appointment on it. Dean's not overly pleased about how pushy he's being, but if all he has to do is show up on time, he can do that and maybe next time Cas will be less bitchy with him. He's hot enough that Dean's willing to take the chance.

\- - - -

Dean keeps his appointment, and when Cas sees that he's actually showed up for his appointment, he's in a much better mood than the previous trip. Dean is thankful for that, not least of all because Cas smiles at him when he leaves and that image will be burned into his memory for the rest of eternity. God, why are the beautiful ones always assholes?

He relents, pretending to himself like it's his own choice to keep showing up to these appointments Cas makes for him, and he hates to admit it but the car is running better now that it has in years. There are still things Cas wants to do, parts he wants to replace, but he seems satisfied with the work he's done on it so far and when Cas is happy, they're both happy. 

Dean's discovered he's not really a dick, he's just incredibly passionate about cars - for reasons Dean can't figure out - and when he's not the one being publicly berated, he finds he likes watching Cas work. Sometimes, if it's slow, Cas will find him a spare stool and Dean will sit and watch and chat with him while Cas does whatever it is he's doing under the car. Considering how things started, Dean's actually starting to enjoy his visits to the shop more than anything. The only problem now is Sam. 

Sam questions him any chance he can get about Dean's newfound interest in his car and why he keeps going to all these appointments if he's mechanic is a dick. Dean always manages to come up with something, always explicitly avoiding the fact that he kinda maybe likes the dick who fixes his car and his interest is more centered around him than the actual car. Sam never believes him. 

After a year, Dean gets so used to going in on the first of the month that he doesn't realize Cas has forgotten to book him in until he calls the shop to confirm his appointment. It's the same girl from the first time, he thinks, and she tells him to just bring the car in any way and they'll see if they can squeeze him in. 

He does, but first, he spends twenty minutes agonizing over what he should wear before he realizes what he's doing. Okay, this is fine, he just wants to look good because Cas always looks good - even when he's covered in shit. He's definitely not trying to impress him, because that would mean he's into Cas in a way he wasn't expecting. Sure, Cas is fine as hell, but usually, Dean doesn't escalate to actively trying to impress someone until he's emotionally invested. Which he's not. 

On the drive there, he considers the fact that he's only really met with Cas a dozen times - the few run-ins in town notwithstanding - and there's a kind of sadness that accompanies that realization. It feels like he's known Cas forever at this point and he likes him, but maybe it is more than that. He pulls into the parking lot and kills the engine, chewing on his bottom lip for five minutes before working up the courage to go in and actually see Cas.

When he does though, Cas is nowhere in sight; the only people around are a couple other customers, the girl at the front desk - Dean's learned her name is Meg - and the older mechanics in the shop. He looks around as subtly as he can manage, but eventually, the desk clears and he steps up to see Meg. 

The mechanic who ends up looking at the car is just as grouchy as Cas, but it's not pinpointed quite so directly at Dean and the way he cares for his car; Rufus seems to be grouchy about everything. There isn't much to do today without Cas being here, because he usually decides what he wants to do and then he and Dean decide whether it's a good idea. Rufus does a basic check and puts in a new oil filter and he's done. When he prints out the work order, Dean tries to get information out of him. 

"So where's Cas?" he asks, trying for subtlety. Rufus just glances up at him silently. "Only I normally see him when I come here, and he'd probably be pissed to know someone else is touching the car." 

"Mmhm," Rufus mumbles, "Cas is on vacation, some wedding thing. He'll be back next month, you can see him then." The way he says it is faintly accusatory, but Dean lets it slide, his mind zoning in on the wedding part. 

He'd never admit the way his world crumbles in that moment, and there's no more denying whatever he's feeling for Cas is more than just a passing interest. For a year now, he's been showing up on the dot, if not early, and putting a fortune into this car, none of which has anything to do with the Impala. God, he's such a fucking idiot - as per usual - he should have realized Cas didn't care about _him_ , it's probably just a way for him to keep Dean coming in and spending money. If he's getting married, what's the point?

"You wanna book in for next month?" Rufus asks and Dean shakes his head, struggling to find his voice. 

"Not gonna worry about it, I'll figure it out."

"Alright." Rufus gives him his receipt and his keys and Dean heads out to the parking lot. 

He never bothers to make another appointment, and Sam starts doing the small things for him so he can keep the car running properly without having to go back to the shop all the time. The bigger problems, he'll deal with as they come, but Dean doesn't want to go back to Cas unless he absolutely has to. He feels like a fucking idiot for throwing everything into this for a guy with a pretty face - and, apparently, a fiancee. This is how rich old dudes get conned out of their money. Dean has never once felt sorry for them, and now that he's one of them, he hates himself a little for it. 

It's been a few months when Dean's sitting on the couch and Cas calls out of the blue. Dean almost doesn't answer because he recognizes the shop phone number, but the car has been making odd noises again so he answers in case it's something serious. Maybe he'll just ask for Rufus again and spare himself.

"Hello?"

Cas' voice comes over the line, rough and unmistakable, and he sounds like he's torn between joking and being genuinely annoyed, "you gonna bring the car in any time soon?"

"Uh," Dean starts, "not planning to. Can't really afford it at the moment." Cas sighs at him, and Dean's expecting a rant about his life being more important than the cost of a getting work done on the car, but there's nothing.

"Alright," is all he says, and the phone clicks off before Dean has a chance to respond. The whole interaction is weird; sure, Dean's adjusted to the fact that there's nothing for him here as far as Cas is concerned, but he thought the car at least was enough to hold Cas' interest. Apparently not. He shakes his head and pushes the thoughts aside, turning back to the TV. 

Only he can't. All he can think of is the blatant disappointment in Cas' voice and even if it is all about the car, he feels bad for being the one to make him feel that way. Dean doesn't have long to worry about it though, because he's in the middle of making dinner when there's a knock on his door. 

He turns the element off and walks to the front door and he's surprised when he comes face to face with Cas in a pair of black jeans and a slouchy AC/DC t-shirt. He's clearly off duty and he holds up a six pack of beer with a crooked smile that nearly undoes Dean. 

"Hey Cas," he chokes, "what's up?"

"I came to teach you basic car maintenance because if you're not gonna bring it in the shop you should know how to do it yourself. I brought a peace offering."

"How'd you find me?"

Cas shrugs, "we have your address on file." He doesn't even have the decency to look embarrassed for looking through Dean's file. 

"Look man, I don't need the help. I appreciate it, but I'm good."

Cas just sighs and grabs his wrist, tugging Dean out into the driveway. Dean lets himself be pulled down the front steps, more out of shock than willingness, but Cas seems determined to help him, so he doesn't try to stop him. 

It's hot as hell out in the sun and Dean doesn't know how Cas can be wearing black jeans in this weather, but he doesn't get a chance to ask, because Cas drops his wrist and crosses to the front of the car. Dean sits on the porch steps and watches as Cas pops the hood and leans over it. 

"You're gonna want to come over here so you know what I'm doing."

Dean sighs and relents, walking over to the side of the car. He tries to listen to what Cas is saying, but honestly, he just doesn't care and Cas' ass looks absolutely unreal in those jeans. He shouldn't be thinking about it, Cas is engaged after all, but how can it be helped when he's bent over like that, the black denim hugging his form in all the right places. 

Dean's mind wanders, imagining what Cas would look like under all those clothes, what he would feel like if he could lift him up and fuck him on the hood of the car. Fuck, he's getting hard just thinking about it. Dean presses the heel of his hand against his crotch, hoping to relieve a little of the pressure, but his hips press forward of their own accord and he barely manages to hold back the soft moan that bubbles up. 

He can't do this. Cas is getting married, and thinking about him like this is totally inappropriate - even more so when Cas is right there. The thought only makes him irritated because this time Cas came to him; he's been doing well not thinking about him when he's at home alone, but now Cas is barging into his personal life too. He tries to be patient, but the more Cas speaks, the more it turns Dean on, and as such, irritates him. Cas has just started explaining how often these things need to be done - Dean doesn't even know what the things are that he's talking about - when Dean loses his patience. 

"Look man, isn't this why we have people like you? So I don't need to know this shit?"

Cas pauses and turns to look at him as if trying to figure out if he's serious or not, and Dean feels bad because Cas is trying here, but the fact of the matter is Dean likes him - a little too much to be spending time with him like this when Cas is engaged to someone else. When Dean doesn't back don, Cas frowns at him.

"Well someone needs to know how to fix the damn car."

"Look, I'll bring it in the shop if it needs work or whatever, but until then I'm fine, okay. I can get my brother to change the oil or whatever, and he can change my tires and my washer fluid."

"Dean, you-" Cas argues, but Dean cuts him off.

"It's a fucking car, Cas. I swear all you care about is this damn car." 

"You know what, fine!" Cas shakes his head, slamming the hood back down, "I hope your car breaks down in the middle of the freeway and you look like a damn idiot not knowing what to do about it." He stalks over to his own car, slams the door and pulls out of the driveway faster than is probably safe. 

Dean watches after him for a minute, warring with himself about how to feel. Eventually, he mutters to himself and goes back into the house, deciding that it's not his problem anymore. He never asked for Cas to come over, he has no business being upset with him for not wanting his help. All Dean's trying to do is protect himself from something that's already starting to hurt, but he just feels miserable as he goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

When Sam shows up half an hour later, he frowns at the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Thought you were making dinner."

"Change of plans," Dean grumbles.

"Everything okay?"

"'S fine."

"Dean?"

"Cas showed up," he admits, "wanted to show me how do shit with the car or something but we ended up fighting and I didn't have the energy to make dinner. So, pizza."

"Cas? Your mechanic?"

"Yeah."

"He showed up here? To teach you how to fix your own car?"

"Mmhm."

"And you're positive he's not into you?" Sam asks. 

"Sam don't," he warns, exhaling slowly, "he's engaged. He's not interested. C'mon, let's watch the game and eat some pizza, I'm sick of talking about Cas and cars."

They sit and eat and Dean gets a call from the shop but he figures it's Cas telling him he needs to get something fixed ASAP so he ignores it and goes on with his night. By the time Sam heads out, Dean's not feeling totally awful, but then he goes into the kitchen to put the leftover pizza away and the beer Cas brought is still sitting out on the counter. He feels like an asshole all over again, but the only other alternative is telling Cas how he feels and detailing exactly why he can't see him anymore, so for now, it's just gonna suck for a while. 

Everything mellows out after a week or so; even Sam stops bugging him about the car and it's working fine so Dean hasn't had to face Cas again after forcibly pushing him away last time. He tries not to think about it because really he just panicked because he was turned on and he hasn't done something that stupid since high school. 

It's all going fine until he gets up to go to work one morning and the car won't start. Dean tries for half an hour and even asks Sam's opinion before calling his boss to let her know he won't be in to work. He spends the next two hours going back and forth debating whether it's worth calling Cas to come fix it, or if he should call a tow truck and have it towed to the garage. Eventually, he decides on the cheaper of the two options, which, unfortunately, is calling Cas. 

Surprisingly, it takes very little coaxing to get Cas out to fix the car, but when he arrives he makes it completely clear that he's there to fix the car only because he'd have to do it if it went to the shop anyway. Dean sits and watches him for a few minutes, but Cas is wearing stupid cutoff denim shorts that fit him way too well and he eventually retreats inside to keep his modesty intact. Besides, Cas is pissed as it is, Dean doesn't need to go and make it worse by irritating him with his presence. 

He tries to keep himself busy, but he feels bad leaving Cas out in the heat all on his own, especially when he obviously came over on a day off. Reluctantly, Dean grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and heads back out under the guise of seeing how it's going. Cas glances up at him as he takes the few steps down to to the driveway and Dean flashes him a friendly smile, crossing to lean on the car. 

"Beer?" he asks and Cas takes it appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"So how's it going?"

"Could be better."

Clearly, Cas isn't in much of a talking mood, because he doesn't say anything else, and gets back to work. Dean leans on the car, drinking his beer and watching Cas despite the whirlwind of emotions in his head. 

"So uh... how's the wedding stuff going?" For a second, Cas pauses and then there's dead silence as he looks up at Dean.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah Rufus or whatever said you were away for wedding stuff."

Cas stares blankly at him for a minute, but slowly realization dawns on his face, and his lips spread wide in a grin, "my sister's wedding," he corrects. "I was away for my sister's wedding."

"Oh," Dean says. The information goes in and he can't quite process the fact that everything he's been doing for months now was absolutely pointless because Cas isn't engaged, his fucking sister is. 

"Why?" Cas asks, and the stupid grin on his face hasn't faded in the slightest. If anything, he looks smug. 

"Just making conversation," Dean mutters.

"Is that why you've been such a dick? You thought I was engaged?"

"Dude, I was trying to be nice, okay."

"Why does it matter so much if I'm the one getting married or not?" Cas steps up to him and Dean rolls his eyes. He's barely an inch away now and Dean can feel his hot breath against his lips. He panics. 

"It doesn't okay? It just- just whatever. Enjoy your fuckin' beer." 

Dean goes back inside and drops onto the couch, trying not to think about how easy it would be to just go out there and tell Cas how he feels. It's stupid though, he barely knows Cas at all other than how good he is at fighting with people, he'd be an idiot to go out and tell him he likes him. Instead, he sulks and ends up watching Friends reruns because he's a goddamn idiot. 

He makes it through three episodes without actually having a clue what's happening, but before he can go on to the next one, there's a knock on the open door and Cas pokes his head in through the front door. He's sweaty; the hair on his forehead pushed back to keep it out of his face and Dean bites his lip to keep from saying something stupid as he crosses into the other room. 

"How's it going?" he asks, definitely not checking Cas out.

"It's done, I'm gonna head out. If you have any more problems," he starts, and Deans afraid he's going to tell him to just take it into the shop, but Cas sighs, "call me on my cell." He hands over a scrap of paper with a hand-written number on it and Dean's heart leaps up into his throat. 

Cas turns to leave without saying anything more, but Dean blurts out, "wait!" without thinking and he turns back, looking up at him questioningly.

"Do you wanna take it for a drive, make sure everything's good?" he knows it's selfish, asking Cas to take up more of his time to make sure the car is working, but he also knows Cas loves this damn car so he's hoping that will override the fact that every other interaction the two of them have had has been terrible. 

Cas hesitates, keeping his eyes on Dean's before nodding slowly. "Okay, c'mon." He moves to hand the keys back to Dean, but Dean shakes his head.

"Go for it, man. You care more about this than I do."

Cas' face breaks into one of his rare smiles and Dean has to turn around to lock the front door because he can't fucking deal. When he's done, Cas is already sitting behind the wheel and he's got the car going; Dean slips in next to him and they pull out onto the road. 

It's uncomfortable at first because neither of them talks and Dean doesn't want to turn the radio on for fear of starting another fight when they're finally in the same place without shouting at each other. They drive around the block a couple of times and then Cas heads out of town toward the old water tower. It's about a twenty-minute drive, but they only get as far as the dirt road leading up to it and the car stalls. 

Dean winces, anticipating the worst, but Cas just sighs like he was expecting this and shoves the door open, climbing out to see what's wrong. It's early evening so it's not as hot as it was, but the second Cas opens the hood, Dean can hear him bitching under his breath, and he can only hope it's not directed at him. It's not long before he hears the words 'regular maintenance' and any hope Dean had of having a nice night is out the window. He crosses his arms and leans back in his seat. What does Cas know anyway? 

Five, then ten, then fifteen minutes pass, and if it wasn't a fucking furnace in the car, he would probably stay there, but he gets out to see if there's anything he can do to help - and so he doesn't suffocate. Cas doesn't so much as lift his head as Dean walks around the car, but when he steps up next to him, the look Dean gets in return is less than impressed. 

"Do you need any help?"

"You wouldn't even know what you were doing," Cas snaps, and he's obviously pissed, so Dean backs off. Realistically, he knows it's not about him, not all of it anyway, but he's frustrated because things were okay for like five minutes and then everything just went and fell to shit again. He walks to the back of the car and slams his hands down on the car, leaning over it. Why the fuck can't he figure this out? Why is it that everything with Cas is a mess? It's not like he's in love with the guy, but it would be nice to get something - anything - out of him other than disappointment and irritation. 

"I'm sorry," he mutters, and Cas grunts in response. "I'm sorry, okay?" Dean starts back around the car, making for Cas, "I'm sorry I don't care about my car as much as you do. I'm sorry I suck at taking care of it. I'm sorry I'm a shitty person, and I'm sorry that I thought for once I could get you out of that shop and doing something other than talking about my damn car."

Cas looks down into the car but doesn't say anything, and Dean loses it. "What, can't even be bothered to respond?" He pushes Cas back, staring him straight in the eyes and Cas doesn't flinch. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is that was this was all about? You could have just asked me like any other goddamn person."

"Oh, yeah," Dean starts, slow and sarcastic, "that would've gone over so well - 'hey, I know you practically hate me and all but you wanna get dinner some night?'"

"Well, we wouldn't be here," Cas retorts. 

Dean gives up, throwing his hands up before spinning away from Cas. At this point, he'll just fucking walk home and spare Cas the misery of spending any more time with him. 

"Awesome," he mutters, "just one more thing that's my fault."

Cas rolls his eyes dramatically and goes after him. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ, _shut up_." He tugs on Dean's shoulder, turning him around and for a split second Dean thinks he's going to get punched, but then Cas' hands are on his cheeks, so much more gentle than he was expecting, and when Cas kisses him, he very nearly forgets how to stand. It's quick and hot and when Cas pulls away, he stays close, hands still firm on Dean's face.

"You are a stupid," Cas kisses him again, "oblivious," kiss, "moron." Dean draws back a little, but Cas doesn't back down.

"Why am I the oblivious moron, what about-"

"Dean," Cas interrupts, "I get paid to fix cars. I get paid a lot to fix cars. Why on earth would I teach you to do it yourself?"

"I thought you just liked working on the car," Dean mumbles, trying to avoid his gaze. 

"It's a good thing you're pretty," Cas huffs and Dean lifts his head to scowl at him, "I wanted to see you. No one who gets paid to fix cars does it for free on their days off, Dean."

"You could've just asked," Dean mutters.

"Because I made such a good impression the first time we met?" Cas asks bitterly, "I didn't think I should follow up ten minutes of shouting at you with 'oh, and by the way, you're incredibly hot, do you want to go out with me?'"

Dean shrugs, "I woulda said yes."

"What's wrong with you?" Cas laughs. 

"Nothin', you're just really hot when you're mad. And when you wear those shorts," he adds, barely holding back a smirk. 

"You are an idiot." Cas kisses him again, and this time Dean has the wherewithal to respond, pressing into him and kissing back eagerly. Cas' hands slip down from his face, sliding down his chest to settle on his hips and Dean sighs against his lips.

He presses in, deepening the kiss, and Cas is quick to bite Dean's bottom lip, spinning him around and pushing him up against the side of the car. He ducks his head, kissing Dean's neck and nipping at the skin. It's hot and heavy and Dean's totally aroused, barely resisting the urge to pull Cas' hips against his own, but then Cas is pulling away. He stands back, watching the way Dean looks at him and he's so beautiful, blue eyes dark with lust and lips parted as he catches his breath. 

"We still need to get this working again," he breathes and Dean nods, despite not being able to tear his eyes from Cas' slick lips. Cas slowly draws away, and Dean grudgingly lets him, following to watch him work on the car. 

This time, he makes no attempt to hide the fact that he's staring at Cas' ass as he sits on the side of the road. It does nothing to help the time pass quickly because all he can think about it getting Cas out of his stupid denim shorts and he intends to the first chance he gets if they can just get the fucking car working long enough to get home. He's horny as hell just from letting Cas push him around a little, and he'll be damned if he's going to let this night get ruined like the rest of them. He's in the middle of figuring out how to get Cas home with him when he's interrupted from his thoughts.

"Is that why you kept coming back? Even after I yelled at you?"

"And if it is?" Dean asks.

"Then you're an idiot," Cas smiles softly.

"Yeah, well, we've already established that so..."

Cas chuckles and Dean pushes himself up off the ground, slipping up behind Cas with his hands on his waist, "was that a laugh?"

"Shut up." Cas shakes him off, and Dean goes over to lean against the side of the car. 

Cas goes back to work, but he's sounding more and more frustrated and Dean's not surprised when he shuts the hood and leans on it.

"We're gonna need to call a tow truck."

"How come?"

"I need to get it back to the shop, might need parts." He pushes off the car and pulls his phone out, dialing the number by memory, and Dean moves to sit on the hood of the car while he waits. 

"Half an hour, forty minutes," Cas says, coming to sit next to him. Dean groans, because he doesn't know if he can wait that long when his dick refuses to calm the fuck down. Still, they have a long wait ahead of them and no one's around. He slips a hand up Cas' thigh, pressing between his legs, and despite the way Cas shifts just slightly, he pushes Dean's hand away. 

Dean pulls away a little too quickly and lays back against the windshield, folding his arms over his chest. He's a little offended because he thought things were going well, though he can't exactly fault Cas for not wanting to fuck him out in the middle of nowhere, so he just gives up.

"What are we gonna do for an hour?"

"Not that."

Dean nods but doesn't say anything; being silently grumpy by himself is better than starting another damn fight with Cas. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dean moves to go sit in the car, reclining the seat back a little so it's more comfortable. All things considered, the chances of making anything with Cas work longer than just a quick fuck are slim to none; they have nothing in common and Cas seems to have a problem with Dean's lack of interest in vehicles, neither of which are a good foundation for a relationship. 

He sighs, leaning his head against the door and staring blankly out the window at the trees lining the road. After a few minutes, the opposite door creaks open and Cas slides into the seat next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and though he sounds genuine, he also seems exhausted by the fact that Dean's grumpy at him. Well good, that makes two of them. 

"Nothing," Dean grunts, "let's just wait for the tow truck and get home."

"Dean, please tell me."

Dean sighs, leaning back against the seat and rolling his head back, "why do we clash so hard?"

"What?"

"We were fine, for the first time ever, and then..." he trails off, "I don't know what you want, but I'm sick of fighting you at every turn."

"Dean," he sighs, turning in his seat, "the only reason I pushed you away is because I didn't want our first date to end with some tow truck driver, someone I probably know, walking in on us fucking up some back road."

"So what, this is a date now?"

"That's what you wanted, right? It still could be. Even though you never technically asked me."

"You want it to be? This is a pretty shitty first date, even if you're dating an oblivious moron." 

Cas smiles, tipping toward him, "I'm sorry I called you that. I'm sorry about all the shit I've said to you over the last year."

"I didn't exactly make things easy for you, especially that first day."

"No," Cas shakes his head, "that first day, I just found out I wasn't gonna make it to my sister's wedding, and the guy before you was a dick, I just took it all out on you. I'm sorry about that too."

Dean shrugs and smiles, "we all have shitty days, right?" Cas shakes his head, disbelieving, even as he tips forward to kiss him.

"I promise you when this is all sorted out, I'll take you on a proper date."

\- - - -

When the tow truck arrives, Dean lets Cas deal with it, because Cas knows the guy, and because Dean's sporting a fairly prominent erection after having spent the last twenty minutes letting Cas kiss him senseless int the front seat of his car. He waits not-so-patiently on the side of the road while the guy gets his car hooked up and they take it back to Dean's instead of the shop. Worst comes to worst, Cas will have it towed back to the shop another day, but he's fairly confident he can do the work in Dean's driveway as long as he has his tools. He may still need to order parts, but they can worry about that later.

When they make it back, Cas pays for the tow while Dean hides in the kitchen, making coffee in an attempt to will away his persistent erection. When he hears the front door close, he breathes a sigh of relief; that's one person dealt with, now he just needs to persuade Cas not to leave immediately. He's not sure where to go from here, but it's late so his options are either Cas leaves, probably right away, or he stays, but thigs with Cas are pretty much always rocky so he doesn't want to push his luck. 

Cas appears in the doorway a few minutes later, asking if there's anything he can help with, and Dean freezes because it's now or never. "D'you wanna stay?" he blurts, then, immediately correcting himself, "I mean I have pullout couch you could... if you don't want to drive home?"

Cas laughs softly, "I could sleep on the couch," he says, making his way over to Dean, "or..." he kisses him softly, resting his hands on Dean's hips, "we haven't gotten off to a very good start," he hums, "I'd like to make it up to you." 

Dean's still hard in his jeans and when Cas' hands slips down, cupping him through the rough fabric, he whimpers against Cas' lips, hips pressing forward automatically. He's been hard for ages and it feels so damn good when Cas touches him that he can't help it. Dean pushes his hands up into Cas' hair, running fingers over his scalp as he kisses him, panting against his lips as Cas grinds the heel of his hand against his dick.

Cas dips down, pressing his nose into Dean's neck and kissing at the join of his shoulder. His breath is hot against Dean's skin and Dean can barely believe this is real except that Cas' hands are firm and solid, slipping over his hips and down his thighs. He nips at Dean's earlobe before heaving him up into his arms and sliding him back onto the counter. His arms wrap around Cas instinctively, tugging his hair as he pulls his head up to kiss him. He looks at Dean for barely a second, lips parted and swollen, and Dean nearly loses it right there because Cas has got to be some kind of fucking god on earth he's so damn beautiful. 

Cas surges forward, kissing him hard and pressing Dean's hips down against the counter as he fits himself between them. Dean fists his hands in Cas' shirt, pulling him close as one of Cas' hands slips up to cradle his head, protecting it from hitting the cupboard as he rolls his hips forward, pressing in as close as he can get. 

Dean groans, rocking into the touch, reaching down to fumble with the button on Cas' shorts. It's difficult when Cas won't stop moving but he's waited damn long enough and all he wants to do is touch him. He's already hard, cock pressing against the front of his shorts and it's not a sight Dean will forget any time soon; he tugs hard on Cas' waistband, startling him into stillness, and Cas meets his gaze as Dean opens the button on his shorts and tugs down the zipper. 

He slips a hand into Cas' shorts, watching the way his eyelids flutter as Dean's fingers curl around him. Dean's imagined this so many times before, but it's nothing like the real thing; just touching Cas makes his cock ache and Cas lets out these soft little sounds when he squeezes him that turn into full-on moans as Dean's fingers slip up around the head of his cock. 

" _Christ_ ," Cas breathes, leaning in to bite Dean's lip. He makes his way back down to Dean's neck, sucking on the skin and breathing hard against him as he rocks gently into Dean's fist. He pulls back a little, dopping to push Dean's shirt up and lick his nipple, and it's all Dean can do to keep his fingers around him; he shudders as Cas' tongue traces the shape of his nipple and then he's sucking it into his mouth and Dean's fingers drop to grip the counter. Dean pushes his free hand into Cas' hair, banging his head back against the cabinet as he arches into the touch. It doesn't even faze him, but Cas looks up, smoothing his hand up the back of Dean's head. 

"C'mere," he breathes, and Dean barely has a chance to look down at him before Cas is pulling him off the counter and spinning around to sit Dean on the island. He leans in over him, rubbing him through his jeans and slipping up to undo Dean's pants as he kisses him. 

"Cas, ah- _Cas_..." he flops back against the counter as Cas gets his pants open, his hot breath dusting over Dean's barely contained erection. Cas doesn't hesitate, mouthing up the length of his cock until his lips wrap around the head and despite not even being naked, Dean's having a hell of a time keeping it together. He fists his hand in Cas' hair, leaning forward awkwardly, and as Cas growls around him, he just clenches tighter. 

His knuckles are white as Cas tugs his underwear down, licking a stripe up Dean's cock, and Dean can feel the way he jerks as he rubs himself at the same time. When Cas' mouth closes around him, hot and unhindered by the fabric of his underwear, Dean moans loudly, dropping back aginst the counter and thrusting up to meet him. Cas' hand smoothes up the back of his leg, shifting to drape it over his shoulder as he lifts Dean's hip, tugging his pants down around his thighs. Once he's got him there, he pulls off his cock and he's quick about getting Dean out of his clothes, tossing them to the side and manoeuvring out of his own shirt as he ducks under his knees again. 

He takes him down deep all at once, pausing as Dean's cock hits the back of his throat. Dean shudders, pulling his knees up to rest his feet on Cas' shoulders; he rolls his hips slowly, testing his reaction, but Cas seems entirely okay with having his face fucked and Dean can barely breathe with the thought of it. He thrusts a little harder, tipping his head back up to look at Cas as he slides between his lips; Cas' eyes are dark and filled with lust, just as achingly turned on as Dean is and when he sees Dean watching him, he pulls up to the head, sucking hard. 

"Fuck, Cas, _shit_ -" he pushes forward and he can feel the muscles in his leg tweak, but it's worth it when Cas sinks down on him again, bobbing quickly in his lap. Dean shuts his eyes, letting the sensations take over, picturing the way Cas' fingers fit around his own cock, how they slip over the head and give way again as he thrusts forward. 

_God_ , he wants to touch him so damn badly, to feel that silky smooth skin against his lips, to taste him; he wants Cas more than he's wanted anyone in ages and just when he thinks he can't handle anymore, Cas slows it down. He pulls off, rising back up and pushing Dean's thighs up against his chest as he kisses him. Cas tugs him forward off the counter, and Dean's feet barely touch the floor before Cas spins him around and presses him down against the counter again, draping himself over Dean's back. 

He doesn't say anything, but he slips down, mouthing at Dean's spine as he goes and stops just above his ass. Dean shifts, spreading his legs and pushing his hips back, and Cas huffs a soft laugh into his skin. He settles on his knees between Dean's legs, running his hands up the backs of his thighs and Dean shudders, leaning forward on his elbows when Cas' fingers dig into the flesh of his ass. 

"Please," Dean groans and Cas hums thoughtfully. He nips at Dean's ass, pressing his nose between his cheeks and pushing them apart. Cas takes his time, licking and sucking at the flesh of his ass, kissing the base of his spine. Dean's cock aches between his legs, jutting up against the underside of the counter and he presses into it, desperate for any relief if Cas isn't going to hurry up. He can feel the phantom press of Cas' fingers, the slick slide of his tongue, and when he pushes his hips back, Cas gives him what he wants. 

It's just brief; Cas licks up his ass, pressing a kiss into his lower back, but then when Dean's hips twitch back, he pushes right back in. It's quick and hot and dirty; Cas uses his tongue like a fucking professional, licking at his hole and nipping gently at the skin around it. When he pushes his tongue deeper, Dean drops down to his elbows, bumping his forehead against the countertop and pushing his fingers though his hair, squeezing hard as he rocks his hips back onto Cas' tongue. 

" _Ahh fuck_ ," Dean moans, his words quickly devolving into vague muttering as Cas' thumb rubs against him. He pushes back trying to push him deeper, but Cas doesn't let him, careful to keep his touch gentle and shallow despite the way Dean grunts and groans at him to fuck him. 

Spit-slick fingers wrap around his cock, tugging down, and Dean can't help but push into the touch, rocking back onto his tongue and forward again into his fist. Cas' fingers slide over him again, pressing a little deeper this time and Dean's breath comes hot and heavy against the counter and his muscles strain as he pushes himself back trying to get Cas to fuck him deeper. His breath catches as Cas pulls out and spreads him open, but then Cas' fingers pull away, palms settling on the backs of this legs and sliding up as he rises to his feet. 

Cas fits himself against Dean, sliding a palm up his chest to pull him against him. His cock presses between Dean's cheeks and Dean rolls back against him, squeezing his cock and dropping his head back against Cas' shoulder. Cas moans softly, nipping Dean's jaw and sliding his hands down Dean's chest to pull his hips back against him. 

"You wanna move somewhere more comfortable?" Cas breathes.

Dean huffs a breathy " _yeah_ " tipping his head to catch Cas' mouth in a desperate kiss. Cas moans against his lip, grinding himself against Dean's ass. 

"You feel so good baby," Cas growls against his skin and then he's spinning him around and lifting him back onto the counter before Dean can even realize what's happening, Cas' mouth is on his again, hot and demanding. Dean huffs against him, digging his fingers into Cas' ass and tugging him close to rut against him. He hooks his knees around the backs of Cas' thighs and Cas is still kissing him, nose pressed into his cheek when he gets his hands under Dean's thighs and hoists him up again. 

Every jolt pushes Cas' cock between his cheeks and Dean's so desperate to feel him, for Cas to bend him over and fuck him hard, that he can barely keep from pushing onto him right then. Cas chuckles breathlessly, lifting him a little as he makes his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Not yet, Dean," he rests his forehead against Dean's, meeting his gaze, "I'm gonna fuck you, baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good you just have to be patient." He takes Dean into the living room, setting him down on the couch and kissing him long and deep before pulling away. 

Cas crouches down, tugging Dean's shirt up over his head and letting it fall behind the couch before shuffling out of his shorts and stroking himself slowly. Dean's eyes flick up to meet him as he leans forward, pressing his lips to the underside of Cas' cock. Cas pushes forward, sliding against his lips, and Dean wraps his lips around him, keeping his eyes on Cas as he sinks down onto him, sliding down to the base of his cock and back up again. 

Cas leans over him, resting against the back of the couch as Dean leans back. He thrusts shallowly, pushing his cock against the roof of Dean's mouth and Dean reaches down, taking his own cock in hand as he sucks Cas. His hips twitch forward, seeking friction, but he tries to steady himself to keep himself from coming too soon. He's already so fucking hard, slick with pre-come, and the way Cas fucks his mouth, slow and steady like he could be here for hours is only making it harder for Dean to keep his own control. He wraps his hand around the base of Cas' cock, sucking at the head and curling his tongue around him; he loves the breathy gasps that fall from Cas' lips, the faint moans that he can barely hear over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. 

" _Oh, Dean_ ," Cas groans, thrusting hard into Dean's hand and curling his fingers around Dean's shoulder. Dean keeps his lips sealed around the head of Cas' cock, letting him thrust between them; he slips both hands over Cas' ass, forcing the roll of his hips and taking him all the way down. It's a little difficult because Cas is bigger than any of the guys he's been with, but Dean does his best, keeping him deep as long as he can before moving back up to let Cas fuck him again. 

It's messy and sloppy, but Cas doesn't seem concerned with anything other than Dean's lips and tongue, and the roughness of it is only turning Dean on even more. After a minute, Cas pulls back quickly, pulling Dean up and turning to drop onto the couch, tugging Dean into his lap. He kisses him hard, both hands cupping the back of Dean's head, but Dean slips out of his hold, dropping to his knees on the floor and kissing the uinsides on Cas' knees and up his inner thighs. He sucks Cas' cock back into his mouth, pressing his hips back to keep him steady and Cas groans as his fingers curl into Dean's hair. 

"Christ," Cas groans, shifting his hips up to meet Dean's mouth. " _Oh, Dean-_ " He pushes back into the couch, groaning and mumbling as Dean blows him. Dean's always loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth but Cas is so much bigger than he's used to and he struggles with the way Cas stretches his lips, but he loves it and he's eager to please. 

He pulls off, sucking at the head, and Cas cups his jaw with his free hand, pulling his head up and folding over to kiss him. 

"Shouldn't have waited so long to do this," he huffs, "c'mere." He tugs Dean up into his lap and Dean shifts so Cas' cock presses between his cheeks. 

"Told you I woulda said yes that first day."

"Mm, and I would have asked you if I knew what I know now," Cas hums, biting Dean's lip and kissing down his neck. 

"Could've saved me a lot of suffering," Dean chuckles, tilting his head to give Cas better access. He rocks back, breath shuddering as Cas' cock catches on his rim; he slides back slowly and Cas grabs his hips, pushing him down and grinding up against him. 

"Get the lube, baby," he breathes, and as soon as Cas lets go, Dean is quick to slide off his lap, despite the way Cas keeps kissing him, leaning forward as Dean pulls away. He jerks himself as Dean walks away, and Dean has to turn and look away to keep from dropping to his knees and sucking Cas off just like that. 

He makes the trip to the bedroom as quick as possible, returning with the bottle of lube and pressing it into Cas' hand as he climbs back into his lap. He presses his hips forward and Cas slides his hands up the backs of his legs, squeezing his ass and spreading him open. He's quick and impatient, and before long Dean's gasping for breath against his neck with two fingers fucking into him steadily. 

Dean rocks back onto him, but as hard as he tries, as much as he shifts his hips, he can't get Cas as deep as he wants him, and he grunts his impatience into Cas' skin. He presses right up against Cas, grinding his cock against him and smearing pre-come all over Cas' stomach as Cas' free hand comes to settle on his lower back, holding him against him. Cas' fingers pull away and then there's the blunt pressure of his cock at his rim and Dean can barely hold back from sitting back on him faster than he should. 

Cas keeps him slow, holding his hips to ease him down and Dean feels like he's dying because he just wants to be filled, wants to fuck himself on Cas' cock until neither of them can think straight, but it's _so slow_. 

When he's fully seated, Cas' hands shift lower on his hips and the only indication that he's anything but perfectly calm is the way his nostrils flare when Dean so much as twitches. Dean tries to move because the way Cas is pressing against his prostate, he's going to lose his mind with want before he gets to come, but Cas stops him, shutting his eyes and biting his bottom lip. 

"Careful," he breathes, "fuck Dean you feel so damn good."

"Fuck baby you too, c'mon-" he slips his hands up over Cas' shoulders and Cas tips his head back to look up at him. Dean leans down, biting Cas' bottom lip and bumps their foreheads together. He rocks his hips back and Cas' breath shudders against his skin as he digs his fingers into Dean's skin. 

Cas grinds up into him, pressing against his prostate and Dean's grip on his shoulders falters. He rocks back onto him, pressing his cock into Cas' stomach before leaning back with his palms planted on Cas' knees. He lifts his hips with a little difficulty, but as he picks up a rhythm it becomes easier, bouncing in Cas' lap and then leaning into him again and grinding down on him. 

Dean's been barely hanging on since the beginning, and Cas is clearly not doing any better. Dean cups his cheek, running his thumb along the swell of Cas' bottom lip and Cas surges up, kissing him hard as he flips Dean onto his back. Dean's legs wrap around his waist immediately as Cas fucks him hard. He slams against his prostate again and again, grunting in Dean's ear and pressing his nose into his skin. Dean barely touches himself, just barely running his fingers over his cock before he's coming, gasping and moaning and doing absolutely nothing to keep his volume down as he continues to rock his sensitive cock against Cas. 

He keeps thrusting until his legs are shaking and he's past the point of oversensitivity, but then Cas is pressing in hard, very nearly folding him in half as drives himself deep and grinds into him. Dean gets his hand around the back of Cas' neck, tugging him into a desperate kiss that's more teeth and heavy breathing than actual contact, but then Cas ducks his head, biting his lip as his hips stutter against Dean's thighs. 

"Ohh _fuck_ ," he huffs, "fuck, Dean, _christ_ -" 

Dean can feel him shudder, feel the way Cas' cock jerks inside him as he comes, and he can't help but touch him, running his hands all over him until Cas pushes himself up. He rocks forward a couple times, leaving Dean breathless, before pulling out and sliding his cock along the vee of Dean's hip. 

Dean reaches down, running his fingers up the length of Cas' cock and Cas shudders, huffing a soft laugh, "Okay, okay," he breathes, "you're gonna have to give me a minute."

"Mmm," Dean hums, tugging Cas back down to kiss him. "I'll give you all night if you want. In the morning I'll make your breakfast and I'll ride you until you forget your own name. Then we can take the car in."

"Is that how this is gonna go?" he smiles, "Sex first, car later?"

"Yeah," Dean nods, watching Cas' eyes, "I mean unless you don't want to?"

"Of course I want to," Cas huffs, sitting back against the back of the couch, "I can't have you riding around in a death trap." 

"I meant the other thing."

Cas tips over to kiss him softly, "I thought that was a given."

Dean chuckles, pushing himself up to extend the kiss. "Good. Bed now, car tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal."

\- - - -

Dean makes good on his promises - all of them - and from that point on, it's not so much about getting him into the shop but keeping him out of it. He decides quickly that he likes to watch Cas work, and though the rest of the mechanics are generally okay with it when he's working on the Impala, they instated a new rule about no guests the one time Dean and Cas ended up making out on the hood of a mini van.

For the most part, Dean still couldn't give a shit about what makes his car run, but Cas is getting him there slowly but surely, and Cas can be very persuasive.


End file.
